


Eternal Rivals

by ladyflame_uk



Series: Vicious Circles Saga [3]
Category: Naruto, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emo, M/M, Poetry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/pseuds/ladyflame_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Naruto thinking about his relationship with Sasuke, from the first time they met when they were little kids, through becoming Gennin, and up to the point of Sasuke leaving Konoha.</p><p>Although these poems can all be read individually, they are actually a series of probably five in total, called the 'Vicious Circles Saga'. I've completed the first three poems which cover the events in the original Naruto series. The fourth and fifth poem will conclude the events in Naruto: Shippunden. A look at the cycles of life and love, and the fact that we don't always get what we really want!!</p><p>Drabble - Poetry Emotion (poetry-in-motion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> **FIRST PUBLISHED:** 2 May 2004  
>  **ARCHIVED:** [](http://redhotwords.livejournal.com/profile)[**redhotwords**](http://redhotwords.livejournal.com/24966.html), [SkyeHawke](http://archive.skyehawke.com/authors.php?no=815), [AdultFanFiction](http://hp.adult-fanfiction.org/authors.php?no=8335), [WWOMB](http://www.squidge.org/~peja/cgi-bin/viewuser.php?uid=2657), [ArchiveOfOurOwn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflame_uk/works), [deviantART](http://lady-flame.deviantart.com/gallery/), & [pixiv](http://pixiv.me/ladyflame_uk)

**The first time we met we were six, and entering the Ninja Academy.**

**I thought you were a cold bastard,**

**And you thought I was a dead last idiot.**

**Sparks flew, we always argued, we hated each other...**

 

**Then when we were twelve, and the Gennin teams were announced.**

**I was annoyed, and jealous,**

**Sakura was giving you the attention I so craved.**

**I leapt on the desk, and glared at you, which you returned...**

 

**Then I got pushed from behind, and lost my balance.**

**Dark eyes so close,**

**It felt like I was falling into the abyss.**

**Firm, cool, narrow lips, against my own...**

 

**Seconds passed, and we stared frozen.**

**Like rabbits in the glare of torchlight,**

**Then reality intruded.**

**The startled murmers of the other kids, releasing us from our shock...**

 

**I jumped away from you.**

**Spitting and rubbing at my mouth, shouting that you'd poisoned me.**

**Electric tingles in my lips, like they were going numb,**

**And a fire burning in my belly...**

 

**The night after the fight with Zabuza and Haku,**

**Waking in a cold sweat, images of my nightmare fading.**

**Sneaking to your room, to check you were really still alive.**

**Staying to watch the moonlight kiss your skin, a dark angel fallen from heaven...**

 

**Trying so hard to learn the Rasengen from the Ero Sennin,**

**Wanting you to be impressed when I showed it to you.**

**Wanting you to acknowledge me as your equal, no longer a dobe,**

**Angry when you leave Konoha, why do you make me feel this way...**

 

**Now we stand here, ready to fight,**

**The Kyuubi against Orochimaru's Curse Seal..**

**And I know that no matter what happens here,**

**Whether you return with me, or join the snake...**

 

**You will always be my Eternal Rival,**

**My first kiss, my first love.**

 


End file.
